Percy Jackson and a Very Dangerous game
by Thethingsithinkabout
Summary: a crossover of Percy Jackson and Sword Art Online where Percy, Leo, and Connor get trapped inside the death game of Sword Art Online and they become quick friends with the lone beater player Kirito. Rated T just in case probably doesn't need it at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was time.

Leo had made probably the best invention in the universe.

He had made it possible for demigods to use technology. This was not even the best part, the best part was that he had modified the NerveGear, one of the latest virtual reality gaming consoles, to be able to block out a demigods' scent while it is in use.

Leo had modified not only one, but three of them, and Percy, as well as Connor, and Leo were about to enter the newest game for the NerveGear, Sword Art Online.

It had been about three months since Percy, Connor, and Leo had started this project. At first it had just been a little project that the three had started to cure their boredom. It had been 3 and a half months since Leo had defeated Gaea, after which he had disappeared for about a week, until he descended from the sky on Happy the Dragon with Calypso sitting right behind him. He was greeted with a "hero's welcome" as he liked to say, though in reality he was just punched every time someone saw him.

After he got back, he explained to us that he had planned all of it, and he didn't even have to use his death cure. Though begrudgingly, everyone agreed that he should be able to keep it as his spoil for defeating Gaea. Since Leo had gotten back he and Percy had become close friends. they went monster hunting and pranking together and they had a good time, they were also starting to threaten Connor and Travis`s titles as Best Pranking Duo and because of that Connor and Travis started a prank war where they pranked the other team until one of them surrender or they made the ultimate prank. This war had been going on for about a week until Percy and Leo made the ultimate prank gaining them the title of Best Pranking Duo. After the war though Travis started hanging out with his girlfriend more than with his brother so Connor started to hang with Percy and Leo. they became an unstoppable pranking force with Connor's experience, Leo`s spheres, and Percy`s natural ability and twisted mind, they were having fun for a while. After all of this Leo, Percy, and Connor had become close but bored at the same time. So they started playing video games even though they were not supposed to because it attracted monsters. Since they were always attacked for this, they decided to make it possible for demigods to use technology without attracting monsters. And so it was created, the L.P.C.S.D. or the Leo, Percy, and Connor Scent Destroyer.

Finally they were all hooked up, and they said the activation words, "Link start!"

Immediately Percy was put into the home page.

 **Percy`s P.O.V.**

"Cool."

I was now standing at the login area.

I decided to make my avatar look as much like myself as I possibly could.

 **Enter name here…**

I decided to use my real name.

"Why not, what's the harm?" I thought.

I then entered the game.

"Wow" was all that I could think.

 **Leo`s P.O.V.**

"Oh this is awesome." I said.  
I was in the login area and it was beautiful.

I then started to put in all of my info and character design. Then I saw something that made me stop.

 **Enter name here…**

I looked at this for a few seconds. Then I started grinning, which turned into a giggle, evolving into a mad laugh that kept going until I was rolling on the ground laughing maniacally. Then I had a coughing fit.

"Too much laughing." I managed to choke out.

I then put in my name.

After that I was teleported into the game and it took my breath away.

"Beautiful."

 **Connor`s P.O.V.**

"Nice." I said.

I decided to make myself look like my dad Hermes god of many titles. I am not overly fond of him but at least he could make a good character.

 **Enter name here…**

I smiled and decided to live up to my heritage and I put in my name.

 **Jokster**

I was then transported into the game and I said my favorite word.

"Nice."

 **Hey was up! Ok I know it isn't great and all but come on how many of these stories have you seen that mash these to together. Kirito is still going to be with Asuna so don't worry, I am just giving Kirito some friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Percy was amazed, it was beautiful. Not only that, it was amazing, people were popping up everywhere around him and he loved it. This was his first time in VR and he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Yeah!" shouted Percy.

He couldn't contain himself and he started running. He ran right into the fields but suddenly a club smacked him right in his chest propelling him backwards and causing him to smack right up against a huge rock.

Percy looked at his health and it had dropped by a third. Percy's eyes widened and he looked at the monster that had hit him and he saw an ugly, green, and grumpy looking monster. he then looked at its name.

 **Goblin (green) Lv. 5**

Percy then looked at his own level and and he sighed he was level one so the monster was five times stronger. Percy shook his head got up and charged the goblin surprising it, it probably didn't think that someone would be so stupid because most just coward in fear. it readied itself for the attack but what he did not expect was for the player to be so strong, and fast, as well as skilled with a sword and in no time he shattered into a million tiny fragments.

"Huh that was easy" said Percy as he walked back to the Town of Beginning.

When Percy arrived he was smacked in the head and when he turned around and there was Hermes!

"Why are you here Hermes?" asked Percy.

"Wha- Hermes? Oh right! No it's me Connor!" said Connor.

"What really?"

"Yup!"

"Why do you look like your dad?"

"Why not?"

"Ok then, let's go find Leo."

It did not take long for them to find him but when they did they looked at each other and sighed because he looked like an old man but his title gave it away.

 **Super-sized McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme Lv. 1**

Right now Leo was talking to a girl with pink hair. Percy and Connor sneaked up behind him and said" tsk, tsk what would Calypso say?"

Leo jumped but turned around grinning and said"don't worry I was just telling pinkie here that there is no way that she could be a better smither than me."

"Grr you are so annoying where do you get off by telling people that you are the best blacksmith and my name is Lilith get it through your thick skull!" Yelled Lilith right before she stormed of.

"Well she sure has a temper." said Connor.

"Yeah what was her deal." said Percy.

"She just couldn't handle my awesomeness." responded Leo.

"Right" said Percy and Connor"so you annoyed the shit out of her."

"pretty much yeah." said Leo with a grin.

After this they all decided to meet back up later but for now they went to explore this new world and went in separate directions Leo to the blacksmiths, Connor into the crowds, and Percy went back to the fields to do what he does best.

 **With Kirito**

"Link start!"

Kirito was finally going to go back to the world of Aincrad probably the best game to date. He appeared in the Town of Beginning and he cheered he was finally back.

he was about to run into the fields when he heard someone yell.

"Hey!"

Kirito looked behind him to see a player running to him so Kirito stayed put so the guy could catch up.

"Huff huff hey wait could you help me?" the stranger asked.

"Sure" Kirito responded"what do you need."

"Well I was wondering if you could help me out I am new to the entire system I just bought it this morning" said the stranger.

"Yeah sure oh and by the way my name is Kirito."

"Mine is Klein."

"Alright Klein let's go to the fields and I will tell you all that I know."

 **At the fields…**

"...and that is how you use a sword skill"

"Awesome let's go kill some monsters!"  
While Kirito and Klein were out facing boars Kirito saw a beginner or newb of some sort take on five enemies, but when Kirito looked at the monsters his eyes widened and he started running towards the player to help him because there was no way he could defeat five Black Goblins which were the highest leveled Goblins of the floor, they were level 15. Kirito was running as fast as he could but he knew that he would not be fast enough the goblins were closing in on the player not giving him any opportunity to escape but the worst part was that the player was not even moving. _Probably scared out of his mind thought Kirito._ Then the player finally unsheathed his sword and looked up Kirito gasped the player was smiling a big huge idiotic smile. Then the player lept into action cutting down goblin after goblin but the most unnerving part was that the player was smiling the entire time Kirito was so surprised he stopped in his tracks and just watched.

"Yo Kirito what is the- woah" said Klein and he just watched as this maniac destroy the last two goblins in one swing. Kirito's shock wore off and he ran right to the player and stopped.

"How did you do that?" asked Kirito.

"Huh do what?" asked the player.

"You know destroy the black goblins which I might add are the toughest goblins on this floor without any sword skills, you did that entirely freehanded!"

"Oh I have a lot of practice with swords wait did you say sword skills? What are those?" asked the stranger

"You don't even know what sword skills are!" shouts Kirito.

"Um no but you seem to know a lot about this game could you tell me about it and uh, how to play?" asks the stranger.

Kirito sighs

"Sure, I am Kirito by the way if you did not read it already. And you are..." Kirito`s voice trails off as he looks at the player's gamertag.

 **Percy Jackson Lv 8**

"Oh I am Percy, Percy Jackson."

Kirito could not believe it this guy, this Percy he defeated one of the toughest monsters on the first floor which was a Lv 15 while he was by Kirito`s calculation only Lv 5 when he engaged it and not just that but he had defeated 5 at the same time. This guy is either a Beta tester, a cheater, or a monster thought Kirito.

"So what are you going to teach me first Kirito." said percy jolting Kirito from his deep thought.

"Oh well first…"

 **3 Hours Later…**

 **Kirito's P.O.V.**

This guy was amazing not only did he already have pure skill in sword fighting but he got the hang of the sword skills extremely fast, faster than anyone in the game. But this guy was just weird, random, and stupid so why was this guy so good I thought.

"Oh hey Kirito Klein I want you guys to meet my friends they are awesome you guys will love them." Says Percy.

"Oh sorry I can't I got a pizza delivery coming soon." replies Klein "maybe later."

"I don't know." I said because I was not really good with people.

"Oh come on you will love them." says Percy as he wraps his arm around me dragging me to the Town of Beginning. Before I could protest though Klein asks "hey quick question where is the logout button."

Percy stops and opens his menu and goes to where the logout button is but it is not there.

I break out of his grip and open my own menu and it is nowhere to be found.

"well that`s wei-" but before Klein could finish we were teleported to the Middle of the Town of Beginnings. what is going on I thought.

 **Percy`s P.O.V.**

This is bad, this was not suppose to happen oh Annabeth is so going to kill me if I ever comes out of there.

"Percy!" I heard Leo and Connor shout "where are you!"

"over here." I shouted back.

when Leo and Connor had joined me I introduced them to my new friends Kirito and Klein.

"So how long have you three known each other?" asked Klein.

"Well Connor and I have Known each other for about 4-6 years and we met Leo about a year or two ago but with the things that we have been through it feels like we have been together for life." I respond.

"Bro"

"Sniff sniff we feel the same way man"

These guys are so weird thought Kirito and Klein.

"Look at the sky!" someone shouts.

We all look and there the sky is turning red and what seemed like blood started oozing from it and forming into a red robe clad floating giant.

 _ **I am Kayaba Akihiko, you all think that the missing logout button is a defect or glitch. I am here to tell you that it is not, this is how the game is supposed to be. This game is an all out deathmatch.**_

 **Well now that, that is out of the way hi how are you I hope you are enjoying this game** _ **because it is the last place most of you will be.**_ **would you like to know why? well of course you do I say that because we added a little tweak to the game. Guess what it is? Guess! Guess!...**

 **well aren't you people just a ray of sunshine. Fine! I will tell you, spoilsports, the little thing that we changed is that….. ifyoudieinthegameyoudieinreallife. Ok got that? Good! Goodbye!**

Slorp!

and just like that he disappeared along with the red sky.

"WHAT!"

"I don't want to die!"

"please come back I have children and a wife!"

Ploop!

 **Oh almost forgot if your device gets removed then you also die and I got you all a present. Ok bye! For real this time.**

Slorp!

And just like that he was gone again.

"Well shit." I say.

 **Here you guys go a next chapter. My writing isn't very good at the moment but I swear I will try to get better at writing so you can actually enjoy a smooth flowing story and not something choppy like it is right know. Anyway I won't be able to upload all they time and you might have months between some uploads so sorry in advance but I have little to no plan with how the middle is going to be like I know how I want to end the first series and I will be doing ALF and BBO. BBO is probably just going to be Kirito and Percy, I will be having Percy and Annabeth go different ways and be with others while in and outside of the game. Keeping it Kirito and Asuna. Peace ya'll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Kirito's P.O.V.**

"So Percy should we get it." I ask.

"I don't see why not." Percy responds as we all take out a mirror.

"What th-"

Suddenly a flash of blue comes from all of the mirrors.

When the light died down I looked for my new friends but I could not find them, there were only other players in their place except for Percy he was still there. "but wait."

suddenly it hit him he looked at the new characters that are in front of him and sure enough.

 **Jokster Lv. 4**

 **Super-Sized Mcshizzle Bad Boy Supreme Lv. 6**

 **Klein Lv. 3**

"No way" I thought then I looked down and sure enough I looked like how I did in the real world.

"Hey guys, umm, what happened to our skins." asks Klein.

"I guess this is what that red guy was talking about, this is his gift from him to us." says Percy.

"Seems like it and I guess this will be our home forever." says Connor.

Ploop!

"Oh what now!"

 **Geez I guess someone has a temper I just keep forgetting to tell you guys stuff. Heh, silly me. There is a way to get out of here. Do you guys and gals want to know?**

"Yeah ya asshole!"

 **Finally someone responds to a question, thank you, by the way the rest of you are just so rude. Ok the way to get out is to complete all the levels in the castle Aincrad. Ok good. Got it. Ok bye.**

Slorp!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Guys come with me." I say then I look around," wait where is Percy?"

"Oh he is about to be totally motivational." say Connor and Leo.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

The moment he said that we were trapped here I knew that people would go to suicide, some people are like that you know if things are to hard the give up, but I had no idea that so many would try to do it! this is getting annoying this is like the 25th person that I have had to save! These people are idiots why can't they realize this.

"EVERYBODY…. SSSTTTOOOPPP!" I shout.

Everyone pauses waiting to hear what I had to say.

"You guys are complete idiots, what good will suicide do, he explained the rules and how to win so all we have to do is finish the 100 floors, and the more people we have the faster, better, and more people alive will be at the end of this all. And besides what about your family do you really want them to lose you forever? Just get through this, survive and you can tell a story to your children and grandchildren of all the adventure you will have. I do get where you are coming from." my voice starts to crack up a bit."Believe me I know, I just left my friends and my family behind and that is why we must win to get back to them to hold them tight and to tell them that we are all right and that we missed them. That is what I will fight for! So what will you fight and survive for?"

And just like that everyone started to think of what they have to fight for.

 **Kirito's P.O.V.**

This guy was getting more and more amazing, I thought. He is like a real leader I mean he literally just commanded an entire group and he knew exactly what to say!

"He is doing it again, he surprises me every time he actually gets serious he is like a completely different person." Connor said to my right.

"What do you mean." I ask him.

"Well Percy may seem stupid and easy going, but in reality he is quite smart and serious, it is really surprising I know." replies Connor.

"Really?" I say as I think of what other secrets that Percy is hiding.

"Hey guys we should get going." calls Percy.

 **Later...**

"We have to make a guild and survive this game." Says Connor.

"Well I would love to you guys but I have some other friends that are more my level in skill so sorry but bye." Says Klein as he leaves.

"Well I should probably get going." says Kirito.

"Where are you going?" Asks Percy.

"I am going to hit the road." Replies Kirito.

"Ok let's go Connor, Leo, so where are we headed?" Asks Percy.

"Wait you guys want to come with me?" Asks Kirito.

"Well duh."

"We are your friends after all."

"Yeah what he said."

"Really you guys, we are.. We are friends?" Says Kirito.

"Yeah man you are part of the demig-"smack!" Ow! That hurt what the hell- oh, oh right." Stumbles Leo.

( _You idiot, you almost gave away our secret, we cannot tell him about the gods and monsters! it could destroy his perception of reality.)_ Percy says in ancient greek staring at Leo.

 _(Yeah, yeah I'm sorry it won't happen again.)_ says Leo sheepishly.

"What language are you guys speaking?" Asks a confused Kirito. "I thought you were American."

"Oh we are," laughs Connor "we just picked this up at camp."

"All right! So we were talking about going to the next village right?" Says Leo hurriedly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we need to get stronger if we want to survive this game." Says Percy.

"So Kirito do you know a good way to level up?" Asks Connor.

'Well I do know a lot of quests that give you a lot of good gear and fast experience. You could also get it the usual way which is to say by grinding. but with the way that you guys are it is not going to take long till you are past the usual level for this floor and it will be to easy to kill monsters and it will take forever to level up after you reach that point." says Kirito.

"Then let's work hard to reach that point." says Percy

"Yeah!" everyone cheers.

 **In the real world**

"I can't believe it."

 _ **Breaking news, the new and ever so famous Sword Art Online has just been found out to be a murder game. Reports state that people with the new game have had their heartbeat stop. Upon further investigation it was discovered that the game designer Kyaba Akihiko had made the game to have no logout button and apparently if you die in the game you die in real life. Also please refrain from taking the helmet of by force because it seems to kill them that way as well.**_ **Thank you Dianne and now…..**

Annabeth shut off the news report and sat down with tears falling down her cheek and next to her was Calypso and Travis just staring in shock, while everyone else just stared at them.

"And there he goes disappearing on me again." Says Annabeth finally.

"Don't worry Annabeth," says Nico "if anyone can survive a game about sword fighting it is Percy. So the best thing to do is to just wait for them to return, and don't worry if it feels like he is close to death I will tell you so you can help him."

"Yeah you are right it's just "sniff sniff" he just always disappears on me." She says.

 **In the game**

"ACHOO!"

"Geez! Percy what's the matter." Says Connor.

"I didn't even know you could sneeze in this game."says Kirito.

"Sniff I think someone is talking about me." responds Percy.

"Yeah probably not." Scoffs Leo. "looks who has a big head, sneezes once and thinks someone is talking about him, oh so sad how the mighty have fallen."

"Yeah and my dad has nothing to do with it." responds Percy rolling his eyes.

"Touché"

…

"Hey guys what do you think is going to happen to the camp" says Connor uncharacteristically serious.

"In honesty Connor I don't know, I really don't know." responds Percy.

"Ah come on guys have faith in them and they shall have faith in us." reasons Leo breaking into a smile. making the two other friends smile back.

Kirito watches their interaction from the back while he wishes to get to know these three mysterious teens more, he knows that he could never be that close to another person, because he was a loner, he was never meant to be social.

"Hey Kirito, dude where is the next village that you were talking about." Percy said smiling at Kirito while nooging Leo with Connor's arm slung around Percy's shoulder both were also smiling at Kirito as well as looking at him expectantly. Kirito stared at them, then his face broke into a smile "Oh it isn't to far away maybe a half days travel across monster infested fields."

…

…

…

"Sweet! a walk in the park with free exp, what a time to be alive!" Percy laughed, while Connor rolled his eyes and Leo's eyes danced with mirth."yeah a walk in the park for you, oh Crosser of Tartarus." everyone laughed at that except Kirito, never Kirito, well he laughed good naturedly but he didn't get it and that is what matters here. Anyway back the the story ( _ **cause if my boss knew I was here I would be in big trouble, promise to say nothing and you get a chapter sooner rather than later okay, deal**_ ) where were we? Oh yes they were laughing Kirito was out of the loop, yada yada yada annnnd monster attack, yay. while they were laughing Percy saw a small yellow creature with a red hood on behind a massive boulder, but before Percy could make a comment an arrow struck Kirito in the back forcing him to go down onto his knee. when he was struck Percy, Leo, and connor lept into action drawing their weapons Percy drew a strange sword that seemed to be made of a strange bone, Leo drew a skinny two-handed warhammer, and Connor drew a bow. they each glanced at each others weapon with raised eyebrows right before Leo and Percy charged while Connor ran around the yellow beings hiding spot looking to get a good shot. while Percy was weaving around the area being shot at with ease Leo was having a bit of a tougher time with it with an unusual weapon in his hands " _what I would do for my tool belt in this game."_ Leo thought as he just barely dodged an arrow. As Percy got closer to the monster he could see its title.

 **Goblin Archer Lv. 7**

As Percy was about to cut the goblin a new one, an arrow went wissing over his head and into the goblin's head, and another player rushed in front of Percy and stabbed it in the chest making it explode into multi coloured crystals. Kirito looked back at Percy who was right behind him and stuck out his tongue and laughed at Percy's pouting face. "You stole my kill," He whined good naturedly. After they had finished laughing Leo and Connor had tackled Percy from behind the back causing another round of laughter to come from the fast growing group of friends.

"So," Percy said when they were done, " I didn't expect this, since when have you ever used a bow before Connor."

"Well unlike you mister one trick pony" Connor snickered while Percy scowled and Leo fell down laughing, "since we were going into world war three, I decided to learn how to fight with as many weapons as I could get my hands on, and I discovered that I liked the bow as well as knives, probably my dad you know, and it just so happens that the class that I have chosen was thief which gives me a lot of leeway when it comes to weapons I can use swords, knives, and bows for some of them. oh and may I ask about that sword of yours." Connor finished with a raised eyebrow at Percy's hand.

Percy smirked, "monster drop" was all that he had said before he switched gears and turned to Leo with a quizzical eyebrow raised.

"What?" Leo said grinning making Percy roll his eyes before saying, "Well I guess you would need a weapon without your fire hands or sphere things but why a hammer?"

Leo laughed before saying, " Yeah well before I got over the trauma of losing my mother in a fire I had somewhat started, I was a bit wary of using it and remember I got the sphere's in Rome, so what do you think I used as a weapon before then in the adventure with Jason and Piper, well I used a bronze hammer that I could get from my tool belt, remember that thing, it has saved my life countless times, Oh! Did I tell you guys about the time with the wolves and tofu, oh it was frightening then, but now it seems hilarious. besides I chose blacksmith and they fight with hammers so there is that."

As Kirito filed all of this away into file cabinet labeled mysterious americans, he asks, " what do you guys mean by all of this, are you guys like extreme gamers?" he asked desperately trying to find out what was going on and what they were talking about.

Percy eyes widened ( _shit, what were we thinking talking about camp life. what should we tell him?)_ he cursed. Leo looked at Percy before saying _(Well either we tell him that they are some games that we have played before or we could tell him the truth either way we can then talk openly about this stuff in front of him.)_

 _(Well then men you know what to do, time to start up the we are demigods dance number.)_ said Connor with a huge smile on his face.

Percy smacks the back of Connor's head before hissing _(no you idiot we will just go with the game idea.)_

"Yeah" Percy said with a nervous smile, "something like that, we were just talking about some games that we had played" Kirito looked a bit skeptical but he did not press the matter.

"Alright anyway let's get to that village you were talking about!"

"YEAH!"

 **Well it came together faster then I had originally thought but I wanted to get it out before I get crushed by preparing for finals and other projects, anyway I will have to take longer this time because of all of this. As well during the summer I will also not have to much time to write because I got myself a summer job, so cheers see ya'll later.**


	4. Hiatus Alert

**Hello peoples. This is your author speaking, I had and still do have high hopes for this story, but I have done a little thinking and I realized that this story is going to be long and needs a lot more research then I have done t this moment. I can't continue this at the moment and probably not for a while because for this story I am going to have to be at a high level of writing, I didn't realize how much work needed to go into this one story all by itself. Kirito and the anime went through 75 floors in aincrad. I have to almost originally create about 60 of those floors myself because it doesn't show all of them. It is to much for me so this story will enter a non permanent hiatus until I feel that I have reached the level needed to write this.**

 **I am sorry.**


End file.
